


The Best Thing

by blossomdreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Look at the be cute, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, haru smiles, makoto is sweet as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when they were kids Haru and Makoto got married. It didn't change when they grew older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Free! I love this show so much I do. MakoHaru is one of my favorite pairings and when I saw this prompt I couldn't pass up on it. It's a fill for this prompt on the kinkmeme: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1516228#cmt1516228
> 
> Enjoy!

Haru sighed softly as he flipped through the channels, trying to find something to do. He hated those days when it was so hot the air felt sticky and his clothes stuck to him. He wanted to swim, but Makoto’s parents had to work, so they couldn’t take them to the pool. Haru spent time in the tub, but it didn’t take long for the water to heat up, so he decided to watch a movie instead.

He looked over at Makoto who dozed off after he tried to find a comfortable spot on the tatami floor. At least it wasn’t too hot for Makoto to visit. That made the heat a little better. Haru turned his attention back to the t.v. he flipped to another channel when he stopped. He frowned at the word the woman said on the program. A word Haru knew before.

Haru crawled over to Makoto and shook his shoulder. “Makoto, Makoto,”

Makoto stirred before he cracked an eye open. “H-Haru? What is it? Are my parents here?” He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Haru shook his head. “No.”

Makoto nodded. “Okay, what is it?”

Haru pointed to the t.v. “She said marriage, do you know what that means?”

“Yeah, my mom told me that marriage is when two people who really like each other say some things, put rings on their fingers, and stay together. See those two people are getting married.” Makoto pointed to the screen.

Haru nodded as he turned back around. The scene changed to a woman in a white dress and a man in a black suit, holding hands with smiles on their faces. They said a few things before they slipped the rings on their fingers and kissed. He turned back to Makoto who smiled at him.

“My mom said that’s a wedding. She said you have a wedding first then you get married.”

Haru turned back to the screen, then back to Makoto. “Two people that like each other.”

Makoto nodded. “Yep! Two people that really like each other.”

Haru sat back as he thought over the definition. Makoto’s parents seemed to like each other, when his parents was around they liked each other. He really liked Makoto. He never looked at him weird when he talked about water or when he bought Mackerel for lunch. He liked that they could swim together. He liked playing with him and they stayed at each other’s houses all the time. The answer made sense when Haru arrived to it.

Haru sat up straight and looked in Makoto’s eyes.

Makoto shifted a bit under the intense gaze. Sometimes, that look scared him.

“H-Haru?”

“Let’s get married.”

“What!?” Makoto blinked as a light flush covered his face. Haru wasn’t fazed as he pointed to the screen. “Like them let’s get married.”

“B-But we’re two boys! We can’t get married!”

Haru frowned. “Why not?”

“U-Um b-because people said that we’re not supposed to.”

“Who are they?”

“I don’t know! They’re people!”

“Why not? I like you. If we’re married you can stay over all the time.”

Makoto didn’t know Haru could speak more than a few sentences at a time. He didn’t know what to say or do about the serious look in Haru’s eyes. He messed with the end of his t-shirt as his face grew hotter.

“I like being over here. I like you too, but we’re not grown up yet. How could we get married?”

“Nagisa can do it.”

“Where?”

“At the pool.”

“We need someone to be there to see it.”

“Then Rin can see it, he’ll be with us.”

Makoto twisted the end of his t-shirt and rocked a bit on the floor. He did like the idea of being around Haru without having to leave. Well, he had to leave when his parents came by, but they would be together until that time. His parents told him that they got married because they really liked each other. He did like Haru. He may be quiet, but he kept the bullies away and didn’t tease him a lot. He even let him hide behind his back during a scary movie.

Makoto looked at Haru who waited for his answer behind a bored face.

He nodded with a sheepish smile. “Okay, let’s get married.”

Haru smiled.

*~*~*

On their next trip to the pool, Haru and Makoto had a small ceremony with Nagisa and Rin. Nagisa couldn’t stop throwing flowers at them when they were outside. Haru didn’t understand why Rin cried. Rin told him it wasn’t strange for people to cry at weddings and that he should shut up. Sometimes Haru didn’t get Rin, but he liked that Rin stayed for the ceremony after practice. They tried to kiss at Nagisa’s suggestion, but he didn’t feel anything, so they didn’t do it again. Makoto looked happy he didn’t make much of a fuss when Nagisa jumped on him at the end. He didn’t take off the gummy rings they used or eat it on their walk home.

Makoto held his hand on the way home. That wasn’t unusual, but he never saw Makoto smile all the way home even when he had a good day at school. Haru liked when Makoto had a good day. Haru spent the night at his house and he held his hand through dinner. It made eating a bit difficult, but Haru didn’t mind. Makoto insisted that Haru share the bed with him. He said that married people shared a bed Haru believed him. He knew a lot about marriage, after all.

Makoto grabbed his hand again before he fell asleep. Haru turned to the ceiling with a smile.

Now that they were married, Makoto wouldn’t leave.

Next to swimming, it was the best thing ever.

*~*~*

(A few years later)

Haru stared out the window in his classroom as thoughts bounced around in his mind. Everything changed quite drastically in the last few weeks with Rin’s return, Nagisa bouncing back in his life, and the creation of the swim club. Haru wondered if some time in the pool could help him adapt to the changes easier. Water was the best at adapting, after all. However, there was one thing that stayed the same.

Haru turned away at a familiar tap on his shoulder. He looked at Makoto who had his patent smile as he held up their lunch boxes.

“Haru-chan, I’m going to take our lunches to the roof okay?”

Haru nodded. “Drop the –chan.”

Makoto chuckled on his way out the room.

Haru and Makoto’s relationship hadn’t change much since they were kids. Makoto continued to be by his side with his comforting smile and gentle spirit, pulling him along like the gentle waves of the ocean. A day without Makoto felt the same as a day without swimming. Haru made sure he didn’t get sick very often.

Haru pushed away from his desk and walked out in the hall. He stopped when he saw Makoto in the hall, trying to balance their lunches and hand something back at the same time.

“I-I’m sorry, but I can’t go out with you.” Makoto stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

The girl in front of him pouted, clutching her confession to her chest. “Why not? Are you busy?”

Makoto flushed as the lunches shook in his arms. “Um…you see…it’s…”

“He’s married.” Haru stated as he stood next to Makoto.

Makoto relaxed as the girl frowned at Haru.

“To who?”

Makoto flushed as he nodded to Haru who took his lunch out of Makoto’s arms. He didn’t think his face could get any hotter, until Haru linked their fingers together. “Um, to Haru, I’m sorry I can’t accept your confession.”

He turned to Haru when he looked up at him.

“Don’t worry we’ll still have time for lunch.”

Haru looked down at his lunch.

“Yes, I made your favorite.”

Haru squeezed his hand and rested his head on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto tried to ease Haru’s head away as the girl stared at them. Makoto stuttered out an explanation, but Haru didn’t budge. He didn’t hide when he wanted to swim, why should he hide how he felt about Makoto?

Makoto offered a kind smile. “I’m very sorry about this. You’re very nice, I know you’ll find the right person one day.”

Haru squeezed his hand again.

“I-I really should be eating right now. I’m really sorry.” Makoto said.

The girl sighed and stuffed the confession in her pocket. “It’s aright. I had a feeling, but I couldn’t help trying. Well, thank you Tachibana-san, have a nice lunch.” She gave a halfhearted wave and walked back into the classroom.

Makoto sighed softly. “I always hate doing that, but I am married.”

Haru nodded. “You are.”

Makoto grinned on their way to the roof. “So for dinner, I was thinking maybe we try the Udon place that opened up.”

“Do they have Mackerel?”

“You know, it’s good to eat something more than just fish.”

“I’ll just have some before we leave.”

Makoto shook his head on their way up the stairs. Once they settled in their usual spot, Makoto wrapped his arm around Haru’s waist. Haru leaned against Makoto and opened his lunch box. Haru wanted to enjoy the limited time they had before Nagisa, Rei, and Kou joined them. Haru relaxed as Makoto’s warmth washed over him like a calming wave.

One day Haru would marry Makoto. He had a few things he had to finish first, but he would do it.

Next to swimming, Makoto by his side would always be the best.


End file.
